What If (2016) - Oneshot
by pxlblack
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy duelled at least once a week... at least that's what Harry's best friends, Ron and Hermione, thought they were doing.


"Not _again,_ Harry!" Hermione groaned. "This is the second time this week!"

"At least let me be your second," Ron bargained earnestly. "Come on, just so you don't get injured-"

"Or _die,_ more like! Harry, you and Malfoy aren't first years anymore- you're in your sixth year. The pair of you could actually finish one another off."

"Oh, be quiet, will you? I need to get the weak spot in the tree..." Harry replied irritably.

"And the Whomping Willow, of all places to have a Wizards Duel. No one could hear you cry for help!"

"Hermione's right, Harry. Please don't go down their again."

Finally, the tree froze. Harry stood up straight and raised an eyebrow at the pair of them. "I'll be okay, really. If I'm in any trouble, I'll send up some red sparks. Anyway, Snape's on patrol. He'll see them."

Ron snorted. "Like he'll rescue you-"

"-He might, actually, Ron." He wouldn't know who sent them up, and anyway, his precious boy Malfoy is down there too, he'd want to save him."

Hermione sighed. "Just so long as you're careful. Please don't let Malfoy hurt you too badly, alright?"

"Goodbye, Hermione."

"Harry-"

"See you later!" Harry said impatiently, before sliding down the hole.

He crept up the stairs quietly, hoping that Draco Malfoy wouldn't hear him and maybe, just maybe this once he could get the upper hand.

Too late. Malfoy was waiting by the top of the crooked stairs, his perfect teeth gleaming at Harry.

Malfoy fished his wand hastily out of his back pocket and held it under Harry's chin tauntingly as he tutted. "Look at you. You're all hot and bothered, and all dirty... sexy."

"Shut up." Harry said- and then grinned. "Hermione made me promise that you wouldn't hurt me."

A smirk crept up onto Draco's face. "Well, I can't promise _that._ "

"Hm."

Draco raised a delicate eyebrow. "I can't. So what."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Draco pouted. "I don't want to."

"I'll tape your lips shut."

"Then you can't kiss me."

Harry rolled his eyes at the other boy. "Why did you get me to come here, then?"

Draco blinked. "Oh, yeah. Um. Potions work. I need your help."

Harry bit his lip, a flush working up onto his cheeks. "We've been through this enough times. I don't actually _own_ that book, nor do I know who wrote in it. I'm _bad_ at Potions."

"Oh, well." Draco shrugged. "Then I guess it's just a free period in the Whomping Willow."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Please."

Draco sighed. "C'mere, scarface."

Harry grinned and kissed him. He looped his arms around his neck, feeling the silken soft hairs on the back of Draco's head. He tasted of fruit. Harry opened his mouth, crushing his nose against Draco's. In return, Draco did the same, the two of them making out life their life depended on it. Draco kissed his jaw, and then his neck. Harry swiftly inhaled, Draco knew that Harry liked him there. He parted his lips slightly, nibbling at the pale skin just above his collarbone. "Draco-"

"Sh." Draco silenced him with a kiss.

"What if-"

"Nothing's going to happen." He wound his arms around Harry's waist, gently pulling him closer. "You're safe with me."

"But-"

"Harry." Draco pulled away, a slightly peeved expression etched onto his face. "Listen. I only get to see you in private like, once a week. Complain about your problems to Weasley. You've got time with him."

A small smile appeared on Harry's face. "I can't _help_ it."

Draco leaned closer so their noses were touching. "Yes, you can."

And they were kissing again. The weight of one another against each other was nice, the pressure of each kiss comforting. It was, as Draco had said, only once or twice a week that Harry was able to see Draco. So they had to make each meeting last. A pang of guilt hit Harry, like a knot twisting in his stomach. Not because it was _gay,_ no one in Hogwarts minded homosexuality. It didn't matter. _That,_ Harry thought, _was one of the perks of Hogwarts._ But no, it was because it was Harry and Draco. Sworn enemies since their first year. Good versus evil. Dark versus light. It would be frowned upon, for starters. From both sides. That's why it was best kept a secret. It was good for both of them.

"I think I'm in love with you." Harry whispered, breaking away.

Draco nodded into Harry's head. "Me, too." He mumbled in response.

Good for both of them.

"Smile, Harry!" Said the ever- cheerful voice of Colin Creevey, beaming up at him with his large, crooked camera. "It's for the paper!"

"Colin- no!" Both Harry and Draco had time to say before the camera flashed, etching the picture of Harry Potter in the arms of Draco Malfoy. Of _all_ people.

Boy, the had some explaining to do.

* * *

 **I hope you liked my short Drarry story :) I don't know what I was doing when I wrote it a few months ago, and I don't know what I am doing uploading it to fanfiction. But if you liked it please favourite, leave a review, share, etc. It would make my day haha**

 **SlytherinSociopath xo**


End file.
